supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Trina Vega
Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) is like Gabriella Montez of High School Musical and Arnprior, Ontario, but she is the older sister of Tori Vega from the Nickelodeon hit show Victorious part of the Vega family and she stungs like a bee. She appeared in some (11) episodes of Wipeout Canada expect when the "heart of the Ottawa Valley and a little city of Ontario" called Pembroke, Ontario's episodes they are on and there is one counselor (Allen Ford, Kelsi Nielsen, Evan Cundal and Nicky Sapera). Trina Vega appeared in All-Star Brawl (Beauties) as a minor character from Victorious and when in one scene, we see Pearl Krabs and Allen Ford dancing like they are not from Pembroke, Ontario. Trina Vega hurt her arms after growing, and I hate Pearl Krabs a lot of times when there is Dunces and Dragons. Trina Vega was absent for four episodes of Victorious Season 1. Trina Vega was absent for two episodes of Victorious Season 2. Trina Vega was absent for fourteen episodes for the spin-off of Dunces vs. Dragons and two episodes of Wipeout Canada and sings Almost Everything is Boinga from Mission To Mars. Trina sometimes thinks about Bernadette. Wikipedia Content Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) is Tori's older sister (younger sister in the Disney's High School Musical movies and series), who attends Hollywood Arts, and she is also the reason for Kelsi attending the same school. In the pilot episode, Trina was supposed to perform in the big showcase with Andre. After an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb gargle that was supposed to make her sing better, Tori takes Trina's place in the showcase which leads to Tori enrolling at Hollywood Arts. It is guessed she is half Latina, because Tori is. Trina is portrayed as being extremely difficult to deal with, and among the main cast, Tori is the most intolerant of her due to them being sisters. Tori and Trina's parents don't like dealing with her either (they even said, "You don't even have to bring her back!" in "Locked Up", forcing Tori to bring her sister along just to get rid of her). Cat is the only one with whom Trina typically gets along. Trina believes that acting and singing is her best destiny, despite her being quite talentless. It is unclear how she got into Hollywood Arts, though she can somewhat act, and, more recently, was revealed to be gifted in karate ("Helen Back Again"). She has an attitude of a (wannabe) celebrity, and acts like a total diva, believing everything should be about her. Trina is quite selfish and shallow most of the time, and sometimes is antagonistic to Tori. One example is the episode "The Birthweek Song," where Tori works really hard on a song for Trina's birthday, but Trina doesn't appreciate it, saying that it's not a real present because Tori didn't pay money for it; in fact, she even sold it to a record producer as she took the credit for writing and singing it. Another example is "Ice Cream for Ke$ha", where she made Tori be her personal servant for a whole month, but luckily Tori won her a private concert from Ke$ha and didn't have to serve her anymore. She is often willing to degrade herself to ridiculous extents for fame, like dressing as a hamburger and singing kiddie songs. Trina is shown to be kind and caring in some episodes though, like in "Tori the Zombie", where she drives two hours to help get Tori's zombie mask off her face, although she was late because she stopped for ice cream, or in "Wok Star", where she pretends to be a celebrity to make Mrs. Lee late for Jade's play, though one could argue that she only did it because she wants to be a celebrity really badly. Despite this, she can be concerned about Tori when she wants to be. In "Beggin' on Your Knees", she also warns Tori that her class partner and date, Ryder Daniels, might just be using her. As well, in 'Tori Gets Stuck' she warns Tori before she smells a bouquet of bush daises, which Tori is allergic to. Trina is often seen being tricked into doing things that Tori doesn't want to herself, such as going on a date with Lendal in "Rex Dies". Recently she has shown some minor character growth as is seen in "Locked Up" when she tries to get Tori out of prison. Though she is somewhat shallow she does care for her friends and family and will help them out even if it is somewhat reluctantly. In "Helen Back Again", Trina is kicked out of Hollywood Arts, but because there was a file mix-up, she thinks it was Tori who didn't pass her audition. Tori attempts to tell her the truth but Trina gives out a speech on how hard it is for her to be the talented one in the family, and if she could, she would share some of her "talent" with Tori, and Tori just realizes that telling the truth to Trina would just really hurt her feelings and that she would lose all confidence within herself. However, after saving the principal Helen from a fake thief (Robbie), she is let back in still unknowing that she was truly kicked out. In "Wipeout Canada (Episodes 4 and 7)", Trina is kicked out of Petawawa and Sharpay is the only one. She says "Tom Green on the show". She sometimes does arm wrestling. Chocolate Thunder In Chocolate Thunder, Trina, Cat Valentine, Jade West and Tori Vega might be some kind of Victorious minor female characters in the episode and her voice was heard after the Canadian Arm Wrestling, belonging to both Pembroke contestants Kelsi Nielsen and Ford-Nielsen. In Wheel of Fortune (April 14, 1999), the song A Night to Remember was heard during the third toss-up, the puzzle says Pembroke, ON or Tomstone, Arizona and Trina says "Ottawa, ON", which is incorrect. When Allen Ford goes down in the Sweeper, Trina yells "Tori, I NEED FOOD FROM Pembroke, Ontario from Pearl Krabs (the hit whale on the show Wipeout Canada from the town of Renfrew, Ontario)". When Birdo said Ottawa wins, Crystal Grierson laughs like a hit man as in Whale of a Birthday. On the Sharpay's version of A Night To Remember, Trina made a deleted scene where Tiara Gold dances with Sharpay Evans. When Troy sings Scream, Trina Vega makes a scene where Troy gets the basketball. As in the episode, I hate Kelsi Nielsen a lot but when Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs begin to dance, the song Gonna Shine from Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure plays for a lot. After Mrs. Puff, You're Fired, she is hired by Birdo. After Brandolynn Bentley runs the course, Trina says "Tom 'Comedian' Green" instead of "Allen 'Hitman' Ford" to Boinga. Main Article: Trina Vega (Episode 7) She also appeared in TCA. All-Star Brawl In the game, Trina is an unlockable character from VICTORIOUS after doing the rematch of Taryn Johnston vs. Crystal Grierson. She can also be unlocked in the unlocking Cat Valentine track. Songs (HSM) *Gonna Shine *We're All In This Together *You Are The Music In Me (Troy And Gabriella) *Work This Out *What Time Is It? *Stick to the Status Quo *We're All In This Together (Graduation Version) *High School Musical *Everyday *All For One *Senior Year Spring Medley *Just Wanna Be With You *A Night To Remember Category:Story Mode Category:ASBB Category:Females Vega, Trina Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Contestants Category:Wrestlers Category:newcomers Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Main Characters Category:Ontario Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Female Characters Category:arm wrestlers Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Played By Others Category:Grumpy roles